


Capturing new memories

by Singlegaycake



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, How Do I Tag, King Dorephan is giant sweetie, M/M, Not Beta Read, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sheika slate, Sidon is fish baby, mentions of the other champions, waterbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singlegaycake/pseuds/Singlegaycake
Summary: Another soft chime from the device in Link's hands caught the prince by surprise: green eyes widening in shock as the hero grinned, showing off the Sheika slate image with a proud aura."Ah," The prince drops the water lilly he had been inspecting in his hands, the delicate flower falling to the water around them, listening to the Hylian's snickers as another chime caught his shocked expression in momentary still. "Link! You frightened me, my dear friend!"'You're too cute, Sidon' Link's hands moved for him as he settled the sheika slate back onto his hip so that he could sign. 'I wanted to capture...to capture' his hands stopping for a moment as he struggled to remember the right way to tell the Prince."To capture this moment as a memory?" Sidon offered in words, grinning sharply as Link nodded rapidly: reminding Sidon that this cute, so incredibly cute, being was also THE Champion of Hyrule, the one who'd vanquish Calamity Ganon. The one who had gone to save his sister's soul and brought the never ending rain to a, well, end. The one who wields the sword that seals the darkness.





	Capturing new memories

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention I love Breath Of The Wild?
> 
> Again, I do not own anything, I just love writing fics.
> 
>  
> 
> Also Sidon is one tall boi whom I love- he reminds me of a cat....idk why?
> 
> Also LINK BBY WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO DAMN EXTRA CUTE?? (my love is too much) Again, why did all of the champions have to die??Makes my heart strings hurt.
> 
>  
> 
> Major spoilers. Also, when there's " ' ' " that means Link is talking using sign language. I can't say I know how to do Sign Language personally, but I someday wish to. Sorry this is so short! My brain had other stories to write and I got stuck on it...I'll update it whenever I get more creative streaks.

If there was one place Link felt safe and at home: It was Zora's Domain.

Not his quaint little house in Hateno. Not his leaf bed in the great forest.

Here: splashing around with the Zora Prince in one of the many pools of water that surrounded the kingdom. He and Sidon had spent all of the scorching day there, bathing in the pool and generally enjoying each others company. The prince would tell Link of his work, his day and what the Domain had endured.

_He also told Link of his battle stories._

"But my dearest friend, is something wrong? You have been looking solemn ever since your arrival this morning." The Prince knew he had hit the nail on the head when the hero ducked his head down, ears drooping shyly. His hands were shaking from where they were grasping the Sheika Slate tightly. "Ah, is this about...?" He had often listened to Link struggle to talk about his past memories: laying on one of the waterbeds together, the soft blue glow giving the moment a mellow feeling and casting Sidon's scales to a magenta colour.

A nod from Link confirms his theories and he swims closer to Link; his tail flopping onto his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the hero. Since they were in the water, Link bobbed up to the Zora Prince's chest. When the trembling subsided and the hero had motioned for Sidon to move away, he did. Swiming over to a patch of Water lillies: bringing one up to his face to inspect the plant closely. Lately they had been growing in abundance around this little pond and often enough Sidon would come up the waterfall to just sit and enjoy the flowers.

A soft ' _chime'_ caught his attention and he looked at Link in surprise, seeing the hero's seemingly innocent expression made him humm and put the flower back down before picking up another one, littered with water droplets which let off a soft yellow glint whenever Sidon lifted his nose to the flower.

\---------

Another soft chime from the device in Link's hands caught the prince by surprise: green eyes widening in shock as the hero grinned, showing off the Sheika slate image with a proud aura.

"Ah," The prince drops the water lilly he had been inspecting in his hands, the delicate flower falling to the water around them, listening to the Hylian's snickers as another chime caught his shocked expression in momentary still. "Link! You frightened me, my dear friend!"

' _You're too cute, Sidon_ ' Link's hands moved for him as he settled the sheika slate back onto his hip so that he could sign. ' _I wanted to capture...to capture_ ' his hands stopping for a moment as he struggled to remember the right way to tell the Prince.

"To capture this moment as a memory?" Sidon offered in words, grinning sharply as Link nodded rapidly: reminding Sidon that this cute, so incredibly cute, being was also THE Champion of Hyrule, the one who'd vanquish Calamity Ganon. The one who had gone to save his sister's soul and brought the never ending rain to a, well, end. The one who wields the sword that seals the darkness.

' _Yes! Thank you'_ the little Hylian grinned, bright and lovely.  _It made Sidon preen with pride, that he managed to make Link smile._

"Well! I will be happy to help you of course!" Link watched as the Zora Prince got up, water splashing everywhere before he flashed a toothy smile at the hero; doing his trademark pose and laughing when the hero began to eagerly take pictures whenever Sidon changed his pose. This carried on for a few more minuets until the Slate let out a noise to let them know it's album was full.

"Is that all, Link?" Sidon let his arms fall back into the water with a grin, watching as the hero kept swiping left and right on the slate. At Sidon's question, Link nodded with a smile, seemingly content with his new Sheika slate memories.

\--------

 

After seemingly becoming satisfied with the images he wanted, Link swam his way over to the Prince; wrapping an arm around the Zora Prince, smiling as his other arm brought up the Sheika slate so that it faced them before he took a still image: Sidon's face was one of pure confusion, staring at the ancient technology as Link grinned at the slate, pressing his cheek against Sidon's and taking a few photos.

"Oh!" Sidon blinked in shock before smiling and throwing his arms around the tiny Hylian, waiting for the hero to take more pictures. With a few more snaps Link put the slate back on his hip. Satisfied.

' _Thank you, Sidon. I will treasure these'_ Link motioned with his hands as he spoke to the Prince. ' _I will keep these for a long time.'_ Sidon grinned happily.

"No problem, my treasured Hylian!" His head fins were quivering in happiness. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic why not leave a kudo? why not even two kudos and a comment? Anything you tell me lets me know how you like to read things as the reader! (I do not make sense)
> 
>  
> 
> Also please tell me if you've had the utter joy of playing Legend of Zelda: Breath Of The Wild! I'd love to hear your experiences with it- I'm still finding new things out about the game even now.


End file.
